Desde el momento en que te vi
by Andrea-sama
Summary: Mirajane esta enamorada de Natsu, ¿Será que Lucy tambien? ¿Será que el lo esta de ella? Umm :I Descubranlo en este OneShot! x3 Antes de que lo lean, es mi primer fic... asi que no esperen mucho n3n


**Comenzare diciendo que Fairy Tail no me pertenece owo)/ Le pertenece a Mashima sensei x3**

**Emmm .3. Supongo que eso es todo xD**

* * *

Era un día casi tranquilo en Fiore, la excepcion: Fairy Tail, como siempre con sus desordenes y desastres. Natsu y Gray peleando, Lucy hablando con Levy, Happy comiendo pescado, Erza con enojada con todo el mundo ¿Qué sucedió? Alguien le escondió su pastel. Era simplemente un desastre, sin embargo en una esquina estaban las hermanas Strauss hablando de Romances.

Mirajane: Umm... Yo digo que Gajeel & Levy tienen algo ¿Qué dices Lisanna?

Lisanna: Claro! Se les ve muy caramelosos aveces - dijo mientras tomaba su limonada - Pero yo pienso que los mas correspondidos son Lucy & Natsu - Dijo con algo de alegría al ver que su amigo de la infancia había encontrado a alguien

Mirajane: Emm.. si - Dijo con tristeza la albina

Lisanna: ¿Qué sucede Onee-san?

Mirajane: A mi...

Lisanna: ¿Si?

Mirajane: A mi me gusta Nat...su

Lisanna ¡¿QUÉ?!

Mirajane: No debí haberlo dicho - Dijo tapando con sus manos su sonrojo

Lisanna: No te preocupes, ¿Desde cuando sientes eso?

Mirajane: Hace mucho, antes de que fueras a Edolas/Edoras sentia algo por él... se que esta mal pero... bueno, me olvidare de estos sentimientos - Dijo con tristeza

Lisanna: No lo hagas! Tengo un plan, los encerrare a los 2 en el Gremio cuando sea de noche.. y pues... Surgira el amor que se tienen - Dijo la albina sonriendo

Mirajane: ¿Harías eso por mi?

Lisanna: Eso y mas, Onee-san

Entonces las dos albinas se pusieron a conversar sobre su nuevo plan.

* * *

Por otra parte Lucy y Levy estaban conversando

Levy: Lu-chan a ti.. ¿Te gusta Natsu?

Lucy: Emm es un buen amigo pero no, no me gusta

Levy: Uff, que alivio

Lucy: Levy-chan, ¿A ti te gusta Natsu?

Levy: Claro que no, Lu-chan pero a Mira-chan... si

Lucy: ¿Enserio? - Pregunto incredula

Levy: Si, Lu-chan que dices.. ¿La ayudamos?

Lucy: Claro! Levy-chan, Y que el amor triunfe - Dijo alegremente

* * *

Paso una semana y todo seguia como siempre, hasta que llego el dia del plan. Mirajane y Lisanna inventaron un nuevo "Juego" que era: escoger al azar dos papelitos, uno de la caja de chicos (donde estaban todos los nombres de los hombres de Fairy Tail) y la caja de chicas (Donde estaban todos los nombres de las chicas de Fairy Tail) y quienes salgan debian pasar la noche en el gremio solos, era mas como una prueba de valentía pero como Mirajane y Natsu se debian quedar solos... seria mas como algo romántico. Sin embarco todo estaba planeado y no seria un juego de azar ya que pusieron solo nombres de Mirajane, y solo nombres de Natsu, de ninguna manera el plan podría fallar, o eso pensaron ellas.

Mirajane: Bueno ¿Quien sacara los papelitos de la caja magia? - Dijo con ayuda de un megáfono

Makarov: Creo que ire yo, despues hacen trampa

Mirajane: Adelante maestro - dijo señalandole donde estaban las cajas

Makarov: Primero las damas - dijo caminando a la caja de las chicas - La srta sera... - Puso cara de confusion - Natsu Dragneel, algo ha de estar mal, sacare otro nombre - dijo mientras retiraba otro fragmento de pergamino - La srta será... Natsu Dragneel... Un momento, ¿Que sucede aqui? - Dijo mientras revisaba todos los papelitos y se daba cuenta de que todos decian exactamente lo mismo - Mirajane.. tu organizaste esto.. ¿Que sucedio aqui?

Mirajane: Emm nada

Makarov: No nos quieres decir ¿eh? Pues veamos la caja de los "chicos" - Dijo mientras veia como todos los papeles decian "Mirajane Strauss".

Mirajane: No! Maestro! - Dijo con una expresion de desesperacion combinada con tristeza

Natsu: Mira.. ¿que sucede aqui?

Lisanna: Natsu, lo que sucede es... que... - No alcanzo a terminar pues Natsu

Natsu: Sera que acaso... Mira? Yo te... te... gus... - No pudo terminar la frase pues la Albina llamada Mirajane lo detuvo

Mirajane: Prefiero decirlo yo... Si, me gustas... Se que no me podras corres...

Natsu: Yo, yo te amo!

Mirajane: ponder... - Abrio los ojos como platos y dijo - Es... Es enserio?

Natsu: No tendria porque mentirte - Dijo con un leve sonrojo

Lisanna: Si vez Nee-san todo termino bien - Dijo sonriendole a su hermana

Mirajane: *corre a abrazar a Natsu* Te amo...

Natsu: *la abraza* Yo te amo mas a ti

Makarov: *cof cof* Bueno, demasiado amor por hoy

Mirajane: Maestro, ¿hace cuanto esta ahi? - Dijo con la cara roja como un tomate

Makarov: Todos estamos aqui - Dijo mirando a su alrededor

Mirajane y Natsu: Perdón por haber ocasionado este teatro

Makarov; No se preocupen tortolitos - Dijo con una cara de 1313 (? **Nota: hace rato queria escribir eso xDD!**

Natsu: Bueno nos vamos - Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Mirajane y empezaban a correr a la salida del gremio

* * *

Mirajane y Natsu corrieron hasta el parque, estaban cansados asi que se acostaron en el pasto.

Natsu: Mira... Hace cuanto... te... te gusto? - Dijo el pelirosado con la cara toda roja

Mirajane: *suspiro* Cuando Lisanna desaparecio, antes de eso...

Natsu: Eso fue hace mucho - Dijo mientras rodeaba a la albina con sus brazos

Mirajane: Y desde cuando yo te gusto?

Natsu: Desde que te conoci, eres una persona muy tierna, creo que... fue amor a primera vista pero no sabia que me podrias corresponder

Mirajane: Pero si lo hice, Natsu

Natsu: Pues si, ahora lo mas importante... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Mirajane: ¿y todavia lo preguntas? Claro que si

Natsu se acerco a ella y le dio un beso o3o

* * *

**Y bueeeeno mi inspiracion se acabo cuando salieron corriendo del gremio xD Asi que bueeeeno, si alguien llega a ver esto... emm ._. xD Es mi primer fic! wiii~~ **


End file.
